Chiaki Minami
Origin and Personality Courtesy of the Minami-ke! wiki. Warning, spoilers are about Chiaki is the third and youngest Minami sister. As the third sister, she continues the naming pattern by having autumn ("aki" or 秋) in her name. She is an elementary student in class 5-2. She is implied to be an excellent student, and is often seen reading one or another thick textbook. Despite her presumably high intelligence, her young age and lack of experience often lead her to overanalyze simple things. She also continues a proud family tradition by often misapplying logic to reach conclusions that lack common sense, such as deciding to drink water to improve her swimming ability. Her personality is a mixture of snide cynicism beyond her years and childish naivete. Her catchphrase is to call people (especially Kana and Makoto) "bakayarou" (literally, "stupid idiot"). Her childishness is apparent in her dislike of carrots, peppers, scallions, and other such vegetables—though in the case of carrots, this may have changed. In addition, she is incapable of swimming or dealing with the water, despite repeated attempts to deal with this. She appears to be fond of cola, drinking it on many occasions. She is also ignorant of Strange Things. One Christmas, she receives a stuffed bear which she christens "Fujioka". She often uses the bear to hide things, or as a missile, usually against Kana. Unlike Kana, she can blow a basic bubblegum bubble. She is implied to be excellent at most board or video games, and destroys or is superior to Kana in every case. Her birthday is between May 1 and October 14, inclusive. Her nickname, especially among classmates, is "hime" (princess). For the purposes of ZettaiRyouiki's blog, Chiaki is a constant companion. She dislikes the many, many perverse things that happen to him and may be traumatized by some of the activities. Whenever Zettai does anything she doesn't like, Chiaki will throw Fujioka at him. At one point, Priost took advantage of this and stole Fujioka as a hostage of sorts, making Chiaki follow Zettai into the Tower of Plot Convenience. Chiaki scored 72 points during her blog. In addition, Chiaki made a cameo during blog Example #242: The Flower That Bathes in Sunlight, again as Zettai's companion. Appearance Chiaki is roughly the average height of everyone else in her age class, which means shorter than the males. Her eyes are hazel in the anime, the same as her sisters, but in the manga cover they are light brown, eventually turning red. In the first season, her eyes are constantly half-closed in a seemingly sleep expression, but in later seasons and the manga, this is only seen in certain situations. Her hair, which she wears long and down, varies from dark blond, to blond which tapers into black highlights, to dirty blond over the three seasons. In the manga, it is generally blond, but is dark blond in the Volume 2 cover. In the full-color Minami-ke Chapter 000, it is blond, and her eyes are light brown. On her head is a notable bulky leaf-shaped ahoge. In Okawari, this ahoge can twitch spontaneously, usually as an expression of Chiaki's emotions when she is otherwise passive. It once temporarily divides in two in episode nine of that season. In chest size, she is consistently the flattest of any of her peers, a fact which displeases her when pointed out. Category:Anime Blogs